


Give Me Ten Seconds of Your Time

by malaguenas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College orientation didn't exactly go quite the way Dean was expecting it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Ten Seconds of Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> So at my own college orientation one of the proctors had us stare at the person next to us for ten seconds, and I, of course, thought of destiel after that. So here I am!

“I want you to turn to the person to the person next to you and look them in the eye for ten seconds.”

Dean shrugged. It seemed easy enough. He turned to the person on his right, an attractive olive skinned blonde, only to find she was staring down the romeo who sat on the other side of her.

_So much for that…_

Dean sighed and then turned to his left only to be bombarded by the unfaltering intensity of a pair of sky blue eyes.

Dean couldn’t move. He just sat there gaping, drowning in ocean blue eyes.

The other man didn’t seem to notice Dean’s reaction that much. He just stared at Dean, and it appeared as if he was trying to take in everything he could about Dean in the ten seconds that they had.

Dean, on the other hand, felt his heartbeat race. He hoped that the proctor was keeping track of time, because he had definitely lost count. All he knew is that every second he continued to stare into this guy’s piercing blue eyes, the safer he felt.

Dean wasn’t sure when his lips had curled into a smile, but here he was, smiling like an idiot at a stranger, and he just couldn’t stop.

“Okay. You can look away now.” The proctor said. “Felt kinda weird didn’t it?”

_Uh not exactly the word I would use._

Dean could hear the soft shuffling of everyone else in the room looking away from their partner and then shifting their gaze towards the proctor, but Dean found it literally impossible to break from this stranger’s gaze.

No one noticed that they were the only pair that were still staring each other down, so the proctor continued on with her point, whatever it might have been. Dean wasn’t exactly paying attention.

His lips were still permanently fixed in that smile, and he rested his head in his hand.

The other man had begun to smile now too, only slightly, but Dean could see it clear as day. He thought of it as an accomplishment to be honest.

Then, all of a sudden, the man turned away and picked up his pen to write down something. He was full out grinning now.

_That fucker…_

Dean huffed out a small laugh and finally turned away. He still wasn’t listening to what the proctor was saying, but it was orientation, so she wouldn’t be asking any questions or anything. He just continued to sit there, grinning fondly and bouncing his pen off the surface of his notebook paper.

The proctor whipped out a couple more tips for their first couple weeks of college and then signed off by wishing them all good luck.

Everyone started standing up and leaving the room at that moment and Dean followed suit.

He looked to his left to see the man carefully tearing out a strip of paper from the notebook he had been writing in. When he finished he met Dean’s eyes and held out the piece of paper.

Dean took it and looked down at the lined paper.

_Castiel Novak: 973-492-6387_

 

Dean smiled. “I’m Dean by the way.”

Castiel returned the smile. “Nice to meet you Dean.”

Castiel started his way out of the room, and Dean followed his lead. They would have to part ways now, each of them going to their separate peer leader’s groups, but hey, Dean had this guy’s number, and in his opinion, that was fucking awesome.

Castiel noticed a group of individuals across the hall. “That’s my group.” He looked in Dean’s eyes and gave him a meaningful smile. “Goodbye Dean.”

Dean nodded and took notice of his own group, which was gathering in the opposite direction.

“See ya Cas!” Dean said before turning towards his group, a smile still plastered on his face.


End file.
